


Vollidiot and Da.Queen have entered the chat

by Tator



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Fandom Gift Exchange, Gen, Texting, group chats, just the iconic brotp being annoying to each other in various gcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: David: Do you think she’s seen a koala bear yet?David: What about a kangaroo?David: Or the sting ray that killed Steve Irwin?David: He won’t shut up about itDavid: He’s all 🧕🏻 ⛺🐨 🦘or the one with various texts between amira, david, and matteo while she's abroad in australia
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	Vollidiot and Da.Queen have entered the chat

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part of the druck fandom gift exchange organized by [shakshuka-grandpasweaters](https://shakshuka-grandpasweaters.tumblr.com/post/189185840399/druck-fandom-gift-exchange-posting)!
> 
> my giftee is [smile-mf](https://smile-mf.tumblr.com/) who wanted something with davenzi + amira friendship, so i took a chance and whipped this together. hope you like it! <33

_the gang_

_Mia, Hanna, Sam, Amira, Jonas, Abdi, Carlos, David, You_

_August 26th, 2019_

**Amira** : Made it!

**Sam** : Yay!!!!

**Kiki** : Stay safe! Missing you already! 😘

**Mia** : Send us pictures!!

**Amira** : Will do! Hugs!! 💕 💕

***

_the holy trinity_

_Amira, David, You_

_September 1st, 2019_

**David:** Matteo wants to know if you met a koala bear yet

**You:** hey

**You:** i can ask myself 😤 😤

**David:** You’ve been wondering about it since you started making dinner an hour ago

**David:** Do you think she’s seen a koala bear yet?

**David:** What about a kangaroo?

**David:** Or the sting ray that killed Steve Irwin?

**David:** He won’t shut up about it

**David:** He’s all 🧕🏻 ⛺🐨 🦘

**Amira:** I have not seen any koala bears

**Amira:** Or a sting ray

**Amira:** Glad you’ve been thinking about me though, Vollidiot

**You:** eyyy shes alive!!

**Amira:** I’ve been gone like a week

**Amira:** Do you have that little faith in me?

**David:** Lots of faith in you!

**You:** yeah yeah so much faith

**Amira:** I haven’t seen a kangaroo yet but the locals tell me a will eventually

**Amira:** They say they’re like rats or mice. I’ll send a pic when I do

***

_three blind mice_

_Amira, David, You_

_September 14 th, 2019_

**Amira:**

**Amira:** Got taken to a kangaroo sanctuary and as promised

**You** : its a kangaroo!!

**You:** i saw one of those too

**You:**

****

**David:** This is the one I caught 🤦♂️🤦♂️

***

_Destiny’s Child_

_Amira, David, You_

_October 12 th, 2019_

**Amira:** Got a weird message from Mohammed today

**You:** whatever he said was a lie

**You:** it was davids idea to give him that last piece of cake

**David:** Whoa don’t get me wrapped into this

**David:** Cake? There was no cake

**Amira:** He said you guys invited him to hang out

**You:** what? The bros cant hang?

**David:** Matteo said he was posting sad stuff on insta and that we should invite him to the park

**You:** i did no such thing

**You:** ur ruining my rough exterior

**David:** What rough exterior?

**Amira:** You’re softer than a bowl of jello

**David: 🧸** **🧸 <\- **matteo

**You:** rude both of u

**Amira:** It’s sweet that you guys invited him

**Amira:** He said it was a lot of fun and that he would play pong with you guys again

**You:** now whos soft?

**Amira:** Still you

**David:** Wait who renamed the group Destiny’s Child?

**Amira:** Probably Matteo

**You:** u have no evidence

**You:** this is slander

**David:** Who gets to be Beyonce?

**Amira:** Me, obviously

***

_the gang_

_Mia, Hanna, Sam, Amira, Jonas, Abdi, Carlos, David, You_

_November 15th, 2019_

**Hanna:** everyone can make it to jonas’ show?

**Sam:** yeah!!

**You:** david and i will be there around 20

**Carlos:** ill be a little late coming from work

**Kiki:** I’ll be there around 20, too!!

**Kiki:** And Omar and Mohammed said they’d swing by!

**Kiki:** Essam said maybe

**Abdi:** wouldnt miss it bro!

**Jonas:** aww guys

**You:** well face chat u in **@Amira**

**Amira: 🤗** **🤗** **🤗**

***

_Amira_

_December 24th, 2019_

**You:** i heard it was an important day

**Amira:** Is that what you heard?

**You:** yeah tomorrow is christmas

**Amira:** It is

**You:** i guess its also ur birthday or something

**Amira:** That’s true, too

**You:** well u arent here but david and i made u a cake anyways

**You:** i let david decorate it

**You:** its supposed to the beach

**You:** get it? cause ur in australia

**Amira:** Awwww, Matteo 😊 😊

**Amira:** Careful, your sweet side is coming out again

**You:** shhh dont tell anyone

_***_

_the gang_

_Mia, Hanna, Sam, Amira, Jonas, Abdi, Carlos, David, You_

_December 24th, 2019_

**You:** happy birthday coach !! 🎉 🎉

**Sam** : omg yes! happy bday!!

**Hanna** : Happy birthday, queen!! Missing u!

**Kiki** : Eyd mawlid saeid!!

**Amira:** Wishing you all were here! 💓 💓

**Abdi** : well throw a party just for u tonight! 🍾 🍾 🍾

***

_the holy trinity_

_Amira, David, You_

_January 3 rd, 2020_

**Amira** : It’s Sam’s birthday soon.

**You** : and?

**Amira:** And you need to make sure that Abdi doesn’t do something stupid

**You:** im not in charge of him

**David:** We’ll make sure

**David:** I think he was saying something about taking her out

**Amira:** Do you know where?

**You:** doubt he does yet

**David:** Ignore Matteo. He doesn’t listen.

**Amira:** I know that 🙄 🙄

**David:** He’s taking her to that diner she likes

**David:** And then we’re all meeting at the karaoke bar

**You:** we are?

**Amira:** That sounds like it could work

**David:** Matteo!! He told us this like two weeks ago!!

**You:** he did?

**Amira:** What is he getting her?

**You:** a lollipop

**Amira:** I don’t know why I bothered asking you

**You:** u secretly miss me

**Amira:** No proof, Vollidiot

**David:** He’s getting her a necklace I think

**David:** With a flower or something

**You:** daises

**You:** her ~favorite~

***

_Kiki_

_January 12 th, 2020_

**Kiki:** Matteo!

**You:** kiki!

**Kiki:** The girls were sending Amira a care package since she’ll be in Brisbane for at least two weeks

**Kiki:** Did you want to send anything?

**You:** yeah sure

**You:** ill send those lemon biscuits she likes

**Kiki:** Awesome! Drop it off at mine tomorrow or the next day?

**You:** carlos was going to meet us at the park tonight ill send it with him?

**Kiki:** Yeah that’ll be great!

***

_Amira_

_February 7 th, 2020_

**You:** coach i need ur help

**You:** obi wan ur my only hope

**Amira:** Let me guess

**Amira:** David’s birthday is less than two weeks away and you have no plans

**You:** u kno me too well 😞 😞

**You:** how do u remmber everyones bdays? is it ur superpower?

**Amira:** Only one of them

**Amira:** Just treat him to a nice night in

**Amira:** Cook for him or something. He always likes that

**You:** u don’t think thats too boring?

**Amira:** He’s stressed from school isn’t he?

**Amira:** A nice night in where he doesn’t have to worry about anything might be just what he needs

**You:** ur so smart

**Amira:** I know 💁 💁

***

_Amira and the Chipmunks_

_David, Amira, You_

_April 23 rd, 2020_

**David:** Ramadan Mubarak, Amira!

**You:** yess happy ramadan!

**You:** easy feasting!!

**Amira:** Thanks, guys 😊 😊

**David:** Have you found a mosque to go to?

**Amira:** Yeah! There’s one in Sydney I went to

**Amira:**

****

**Amira:** It was very nice! And everyone was very friendly!

**David:** That’s great!

**Amira:** I’m going to a different one in the next town over that some people suggested

**You:** we saw the fam today

**David:** Mohammed invited us to a picnic

**You:** They all say hi

**You:**

**Amira:** Everyone looks so good

**David:** And then there’s Matteo…

**Amira:** And then there’s Matteo 😞 😞

**You:** im in this chat u kno!

**Amira:** Unfortunately

_***_

_luigi’s mansion_

_May 24 th, 2020_

_Amira, David, You_

**Amira:**

****

**You:** yeah yeah just rub it in

**You:** we get it ur on a super cool trip to some place way nicer than berlin

**David:** That looks so nice!

**You:** is the water cold

**Amira:** Not here, it isn’t

***

_Two Badasses and One Dumbass_

_David, Amira, You_

_June 1 st, 2020_

**Amira:** Hanna’s birthday is this week

**You:** are u going to tell us everytime someones bday is soon?

**You:** have u secretly been reminding david mine is this month too 👀 👀

**Amira:** Your birthday is this month?

**You:** u wound me so

**Amira:** I trust David not to do something stupid

**David:** Danke

**Amira:** Can’t say the same about Jonas

**You:** in defense of my brother hes already got a great plan

**You:** super romantic no need to fear

**David:** I’ll back Teo up on this one

**David:** Jonas has a pretty solid plan already

**Amira:** If you say so 👀 👀

**You:** trust us queen!!

**You:** have we ever led u astray

**Amira:** Not today, no

**Amira:** Ever though? Different story

**You:** another stab to the heart

**You: 💔** **💔**

**Amira:** You’ll live I’m sure

**David:** He’s fine

**You:** wait!!

**You:** who renamed the chat???

**David:** …

**Amira:** …..

**You:** im hurt!!!

***

_Amira_

_June 21 st, 2020_

**Amira:** Happy birthday I guess

**You:** aww coach u do care!!

**Amira:** Don’t tell anyone

***

_the gang_

_Mia, Hanna, Sam, Amira, Jonas, Abdi, Carlos, David, You_

_July 24th, 2020_

**Hanna:** TBT

**Hanna:** only 1 more month until we’re reunited at last!

**Sam:** feels like only yesterday 😮 😮

**Mia:** I wasn’t even there!

**Carlos:** neither were any of us!

**Abdi:** yeah!!

**Amira:** Well when I get back we can all have a nice picnic at the park and take new pics

**Kiki: 👐** **👐** **👐**

**You:** do i kno u people

**Jonas:** he’s just grumpy because we david’s been gone all week

**Carlos:** he had to settle for little old us for the week

**You:** u guys ditched me at the park!

**You:** to hand out with ur gfs who u see all the time!!

**Carlos:** he says that like he wouldn’t ditch us for david in a heartbeat 🙄 🙄

**You:** yeah but david is cooler than u guys

**David: 🤜**

**You: 🤛**

***

_Amira rescue squad_

_Amira, David, You_

_August 23 rd, 2020_

**You:** hasnt ur plane landed yet

**You:** weve been waiting hours

**David:** We’ve been here like 20 minutes. He’s being dramatic

**Amira:** He always is. We just landed. I should be done in a bit

**You:** im dying

**You:** this is so boring

**You: 😴** **😴** **😴**

**David:** I am literally standing right next to you

**You:** so

**David:** You could talk to me?

**You: 😴** **😴** **😴** **😴** **😴** **😴** **😴** **😴**

**David:** Amira, please tell me you’re almost done

**Amira:** Turn around, Vollidiots


End file.
